Frivayne
Background Frivayne is a mysterious dragon that lives in Canary Channel in it's most dangerous cove, deep underwater. She defends the waters of the Channel quite fiercely with her children from chromatic dragons, though she has a history of playing no favorites to do so. She is well known as a blessing from Uspa for sailors who encounter her, and it is customary to "tip" her by throwing some coins or gems overboard for the privilege. She can, like any dragon, polymorph, preferring the forms of a fluffy calico cat, a rat, and that of a beautiful woman, usually nude due to her watery home. When she is in her human form, her eyes betray her draconic nature. She usually inspects most of the ships who go through the waters, generally looking for people and items she is interested in, or believes too powerful for the realm of mortals. The Unexpectables as a group met her much later after a close and harrowing fight with a Green Dragon, which she emerged victorious, but wounded. The group patched her up with the help of Evelina, and as a thanks, she parlayed with them and agreed to help the city of Alivast face the Dragon Cult. She is the namesake of Zenrio's daughter, Frivayne Jr. Personality Frivayne is an extremely curious and shy creature, but she will happily interact with those she deems interesting, revealing a flirtatious, vivacious personality underneath and loves to laugh. She has no concept of personal space and is very "all or nothing" in her demeanor with mortals. She clearly has a deep hatred of chromatic dragons, judging from her long history of defending the channel, her gleeful reaction to Panic's jacket, and her nearly going feral every time one is even mentioned. She seems to have a particular thing for knights, especially blonde ones. Relationships Panic Grimtongue Panic is the most recent mortal to grab her interest and encountered her while on night-watch when the Green Gully was out on the Canary Channel. She took an interest in the tiefling, and shared a tender moment with him after briefly inspecting his physical features, particularly his horns and scar. She gave him a kiss and enjoying walking around in his black-dragonscale coat and dancing to his music. Their meeting ended as the sun rose. As she jumped overboard he called after her naming himself. She revealed her true form to him, and gave her name to him before departing. He gave up his (currently broken) Anti-Magic Ring to her in tribute. In their second meeting, Panic was kind enough to give her some brief modesty in the form of his coat, when some of his companions were a little uncomfortable with her casual nudity. Captain Clarence Clarence once worked on a vessel that encountered her in his youth. He believes in the stories of her being a good omen to sailors, and has given tribute to her every so often. Leonel Leonel had a very uncomfortable time meeting her for the first time, as she first showed up quite naked, was very hands-on with inspecting him, and just so happened to fit Frivayne's particular kind of mortal perfectly, making him the center of her attention. She made him stand still while she painted a portrait of him, and kissed him on the cheek as they parted. Zenrio Zenrio's family is well aware of Frivayne, as she has a tendency to walk into his family's shop and take things without asking or paying. Zenrio, trying to be nice, assumed she had a reason and was intending to maybe take things he knew she hadn't paid for. In recompense for her behavior, she gave Zenrio Miraculous Pigments as payment. He used them to create a portrait in honor of the dragon, which leapt off the canvas and into life as his daughter, Frivayne Jr. She also took their couch, which she apologized for, believing it to be self-indulgent of her. Afina Edward Enrobso determined the former poacher turned model was an excellent fit for Frivayne's request for a knight with long blonde hair, presumably as a model for her paintings. Category:Dragons Category:NPC